Goddess Isabella
by Sheridan Malfoy Potter
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan had never believed in fairytale after the age of seven. that was before the night of her 18th birthday when she found out she was Goddess of everything in 92 bc. now she travels to forks to help her brother Carlisle from a huge threat.
1. Prologue

Prologue

BPOV

I once believed that fairytales were real; that was when i was seven. I grew out of that faze and started new ones. It wasn't till my seventeenth birthday when i was told i was part of a fairytale.

When my mother first told me i was a born goddess i laughed in her face; i mean a goddess, plain old me? But it wasn't until the night of my eighteenth birthday the changes began.

My hair had grown from my shoulders to the tip of my bum; i had always been pale but i had more of a radiant glow to my skin; my face seem so...mature...more woman than girl. My eyes changed to a violet purple, with long thick eyelashes. Then there were my abilities; i had so many of them; they just kept coming and coming.

This happened in early 92 bc and i can still remember every little detail. This scared me. I have seen so much violence and death, more than anyone should have to see. I'm the oldest immortal walking this earth; that's including, vampires; werewolves; and any other immortal you can find.

i have had run ins with the Volturi Countless times; they tend to get on my nerves.

But there is one vampire i will never forget or regret meeting. Carlisle Cullen.

He is a true saint. Many Vampires believe they have lost their souls and thinks of themselves as monsters; and most are. But if you ever met Carlisle then you too would not believe him too be a soulless monster, he's quite the opposite. An Angel, if you will. It is as if God has sent him to earth for a purpose.

I save him the day he was turned; he didn't actually see me but i was there. I whispered sweet, loving words. Telly him to fight the bloodlust. Well He Succeeded and i am for ever proud. He's my brother; as i am his sister, in so many ways.

This is why i must go to forks. I sense something coming; Something big.

And well lets just say that nobody threatens my brother and his family without going through me.

So i say bring it on Mother Fuckers and prepare to die!

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and i am the goddess of...well everything.

**Hey Darlin's this is my first story :)**

**i know its not a great bit of information but what did ya expect..my first story.**

**just let me now how i did and if you find it interesting.**

**working on first full chapter this week should be long too.**

**cheers ~ sheridan. REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: My Dear Brother

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Just would like to point out that i own nothing of twilight.**

**I may add some of my own characters but the rest are Stephanie's.**

**Enjoy x **

Chapter One: My Dear Brother

BPOV

It has been at least 224 years since i last saw my brother Carlisle; and over 56 years since i last heard from him. From what he told me in his last letter it seems he has found his Mate. I am so happy that he has truly found the love of his life, she sounds so perfect for him.

But she wasn't his first companion; and Carlisle found him in Chicago, 1918. A young man of the name Edward Masen, dying from the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle thinks of him of his own son in many ways; I have not yet met anyone in Carlisle's family, but soon i shall.

After young Edward Masen was change, did Carlisle find Esme, his mate, only a few years later. They were living in Rochester, New York, when Carlisle came across, Rosalie Hale. He found her bleeding in the street, he assumed her fiancé and his friends had been drunk, when the brutally raped and beat her. When Carlisle told me of this, i saw livid red. No woman should have that done to them, i should know it was common in my time to be raped, i don't have personal experience but many of the village women came to me for help.

Emmett McCarty, beautiful Rosalie's mate. Rosalie had found him being torn to shreds by a bear, and had carried him back to Carlisle to be changed for her. Emmett says, that she is his Angel.

Mary Alice Brandon, she was changed from a rouge vampire who fell in love with her while she was in an asylum for see things, visions. A nomad vampire was attracted to her scent and killed the vampire who changed her in vengeance. I know this for i had seen it. Alice doesn't remember anything because i made her forget, she did not need to live with the pain from her past.

Jasper Whitlock, ah, my dear friend, how i miss him. I meet him in the Southern Vampire Wars.

I thought of him as not only my best friend but also another brother. Such a gentlemen this one , he may always seem shy but underneath he is the most surprising person i know.

At this very moment i am travelling to Carlisle House in Forks, Washington, as i sense someone is going to bring him and his family harm. And there is no fucking way thats going to happen.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I am almost in Forks when i come across a scent.

I keep running a full speed when i feel the need to turn around.

When i do i see this massive fucking wolf launching it's self. I use my telekinesis to stop it mid air to stare at it.

This animal has eyes that are to intelligent, that must mean this is a Quileute descendent, i thought.

"Hello, young werewolf, my name is Isabella." I speak to the beast. "I am not going to harm you, i am not a vampire. If you switch to your human form i will tell you about me, but you must not attack because it will do you no good. I can't be killed." I tell the beast.

Once i hear a thought from him to let him go and that he understands, i place him gently to the ground. And before my eyes the wolf transform into a boy. A naked boy.

"Not that i have anything against nudity my young werewolf friend, i would rather speak to you with a little more clothing." I tease him.

I giggle as i see him blush under his beautiful russet skin. He quickly pull on the pants that had been tied to his leg and hesitantly looks up at me.

"Much better my young friend, now as i said i am Isabella but please call me Bella." I tell him and stretch my hand out for him to shake.

"I-I'm Jacob Black." He stuttered out. It was kinda cute. I gave him a warm smile to relax him.

"Well Jacob Black, as you can tell i'm not a vampire but i'm not human." I told him.

"What are you?"

"Well Jacob, I'm a Goddess."

He stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter. This carried on until he saw the seriousness in my face.

He cleared his throat "You weren't joking were you?"

I chuckled. "No Jacob i'm very much telling you the truth. Now i'm not going to give you my life story because i don't have time for that because i need to get to my brother and his family. But what i can tell you is that i am no threat to you, not like that could stop me, but i'm not evil and neither is my brother, even though your tribe thinks of him and his family as a potential threat they are not. They don't give into their monsters like most do. There is a storm brewing and we may need your packs help. You're going to have to put your differences aside and work together and until the battle is over the treaty is unnecessary."

"Wait. You're talking about the leeches aren't you?" he hissed.

"Yes i am. And they are not leeches. Their vampires, I have a power that see the good in people, people with souls and are true goodness and you will never meet another coven-no family- like them ever. Carlisle is my brother and i believe he is truly a gift sent from god. So do not disrespect my brother or his family like that again. Do i make myself clear?" i growled out to him.

Jacob was staring at me with wide, terrified , eyes.

"I understand; and i apologize."

"Accepted. Now i 'm sorry to cut this short but i must get to my brother." I said firmly before continuing . "Until we meet again young Jacob." I said goodbye with a nod and wave.

~#~#~##~##~#~#~#~~#

I continued through the forest and with time to spare i arrived to my brother's home.

I stopped outside the house. Wow little Bro can sure pick his houses, i thought to myself as i listened to see if anyone could sense me. When i was sure they couldn't i made my way up the path.

When i reached the door i could hear Mary Alice telling her family that their future had disappeared. Silly Carlisle hasn't thought of the possibility of it being me corrupting their future.

Ah, if only that doofus Peter was here, we'd be having a great reunion and the fucker owes me 23,000.

Standing in front of the door now, i raise my hand to knock.

I hear them stop talking fear and dread going through them. I hear Carlisle get up to answer.

He opens the door, and as soon as he sees me his jaw drops and i smirk at him.

"Good to you to little brother, you going to invite me in or what Carl." I say with the biggest smirk.

_Can't wait to catch up Carlie._

**Cliffy x Sorry**

**Hey,**

**Sorry for the wait, been a bit pre-occupied Lately.**

**Well here is the official first chapter.**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS! Please**


	3. Chapter 2: Good To Be Back Brother

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait you guys. Thanks for the reviews and subscription Add. :)**

**Well here is Chapter Two.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter Two: Good To Be Back Brother**

BPOV

The last time I saw my brother was around when he had first been changed; always so calm and confident. So here I am standing with him gapping at me like a bloody fish.

'_No this is not my older sister standing in front of me, I still haven't replaced that bed me and Esme broke at her home in Canada…shit your hearing all this aren't you bells?' _He thought.

I chuckled, and nodded.

"Well Carlie I can't wait for us to go replace that Five Hundred Thousand dollar bed that you and your mate broke.." I paused and giggled at his embarrassed face. "But I think I'll let it slide just this once."

He Chuckled. "Bells, you haven't changed a bit, I missed you. Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

I shrugged. "The same as usual….except for the huge war with newborns and werewolves I'm here to help you with. I think the dude who changed you in the alley is behind it I'm pretty sure his name is Cronus. "

Carlie just stared at me, gapping like a fish.

_Idiot, _I thought.

"Carlisle are you okay?" asked a voice that sounding like velvet.

I turned to see a gorgeous bronzed hair Adonis standing before me and I believe this is the first time anyone has stunned me like this boy – no man – in front of me.

"Ah, He'll snap out of this in a minute; not the first time he has pulled this on me when I've told him something similar." I told him.

He flashed me a beautiful crooked grin and chuckled.

_Ohh do that again._

"Well, this is our first time experiencing a enabled Carlisle." He told me while running a hand through his perfect bronze locks.

I giggled. "Last time it happened was when he saw me kill over nine hundred newborns, without being so-much as touched"

His eyes widened, _Holy shit this women is a goddess in so many ways…jeeze Edward better be careful round this chick I have a feeling she's going to eat me alive._

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing. _I'm definitely going to eat something._

I gave him a amused smile. "You must be Edward, correct?"

"Yes that is me." He said; again giving me a crooked smile.

"NEWBORNS! COMING HERE! FOR ME! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?" Carlisle suddenly shouted.

I burst out laughing. "Carlie, do you forget who you are talking to here? You shouldn't worry so much you will get wrinkles at this rate." I smirked at him.

He narrowed his eye at me. "Isabella, this is no time for your sarcastic side."

"Sure it is, I'm just trying to brighten up the mood and it's not like you really have to worry with me here anyway I'll just put up a shield around the town."

"Bella, still they are coming here we need to be prepared. How many newborns are there?"

I shifted on my feet. "Two thousand." I mumbled.

I heard gasps around me but my attention was on my brother.

"T-Two Thousand? How the hell are we going to survive that."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes. "Carlisle, I ask again, do you forget who I am?"

"No sis, I don't. But what's to say something is different about this time?"

I scoffed. "Carlisle, if you hadn't notice I am not only the most powerful being in this room, but I am the most powerful being in the world. You know this yet you doubt me. God not even the Volturi are stupid enough to even think that, let only you. I love you brother but sometimes you can daft."

He hung his head. "I know your powerful, how can I forget the person who saved me all those year ago. But you need to understand where I'm coming from."

I sighed. "I do Carlie, your afraid that one day I will be defeated but I promise it won't be this time, nor will it ever. All of you will walk away from this. I have plenty of time to train you, which Jasper will help with, but remember what I always say?"

"Always keep the faith in other as we do ourselves." We recited together and embraced each other.

"Now Carlie, if you're done acting like a twit, I think it's time you introduce me to your lovely family."

"Of course, dear sister."

"Well I already know Jasper." I winked over to Jazz and he chuckled.

"Good to see you to sis." He said as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Ahh, how I have missed your southern charm. I bet your mate loves to play, I want to ride a cowboy. Cause let me tell you, been there done that, poor bugger died though Maria the skank killed him." I pouted.

"Sis, I thought you were a virgin." Jazz said.

"Oh, physically I am, but not in my dreams." I told him with a wink.

"Yes, I remember that time you put me in a vampire coma of sorts so you could talk to me. You freaked the fuck out of Alice though."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, Language!" yelled a voice that could only be one of a mother figure.

I chuckled. "You must be Esme, nice to know you can keep this boy tamed."

Esme stepped up from Carlisle with a warm smile across her heart shaped face, she also had gorgeous caramel hair and the same golden eyes of my brothers.

"It's lovely to meet you finally." She said and embraced me in a loving hug.

"It's good to finally meet the women who made Carlie whipped." I teased.

I heard Carlisle groan along with a booming laugh, followed by someone smacking that person upside the head.

"Emmett, shut it or no sex for a week." I beautiful voice hissed, a gorgeous blonde to be exact.

I giggled. _ Must be the infamous Rosalie._

I turned to them and grinned at the big guy, with dark brown hair and cut dimples, who must be Emmett.

"May wanna listen to her, nobody likes a bully." I smirked at him, while his grin wiped off his face.

I giggled at his child like personality. "You must be Emmett and the beautiful women next to must be Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rosalie answered, with a hint of respect and amusement in her voice.

"You to Rosalie, I've been looking forward to meeting you." I told her warmly.

She just smiled and nodded at me kindly.

I could feel some excitement in the room and turned to see a women I could have at first thought was a pixie with spiky black hair, this must be Alice.

"And your Alice I Presume."

She bounced over to me, practically tackling me. "Yes, I am and your Isabella, I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"I know we are, as long as you don't take me shopping like your planning, we will get along great."

She gasped and pulled away from our hug to look at me. "Your joking right, who doesn't like shopping."

"Never said I didn't like it, just don't like your version sweetie pie."

Everyone in the room started laughing as Alice pouted.

When they settled down, I could feel eyes on me, and I turned to see two hypnotizing golden eyes meet with mine.

It was like no one was there but Edward and I.

_God I can't wait to spend forever with this perfect Adonis._

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Reviews please!**

**I will try get another chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

**Xx, Sheridan.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sharing Thoughts

**A/N: okay guys, firstly before we get to the chapters, i would like to say that i am sooooo sorry for the long wait on the story. I am pretty sure over the next week that i will not only have this chapter up but also 4,5,6,7 and 8 up for you guys. I'm going to try really hard to get it done, but its kind of hard atm. I got a new laptop for XMAS and it didn't come with Microsoft office like it was supposed to. So right now i am using my school laptop before it has to go back to my school forever. **

**I would also like to say that last week i had another story come into my head, it's a James/Bella story but i think you guys might like it. I'm going to try and do that as well as this but if it get too hard for me im going to have to put one on hold. **

**Yesterday was my 17****th**** birthday so as a treat on the weekend (hopefully if im not to busy), i will also have chapters 4 and 5 up.**

**My Internet atm is starting a new month also fanfiction wasnt allowing me to post the chapter or use serch. did anyone else have that problem this week? or was i just me?**

**Well that it for now, thanks to everyone who reviewed hope you are enjoying it.**

**Now onward to chapter 3 :D xx**

**Chapter Three: Sharing Thoughts**

**BPOV**

_God it really is good to see my brother. I wonder if Em and Jazz would be interested in player some pranks on him. Hehe he won't know what hit him._

I let my mental shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts, i knew the silence had to be bothering him.

_Hey Edward. _I thought to him.

His head snapped up and swirled around to face me, so i just smiled at him.

_Your not crazy you know..._ i paused to smirk. _I hear voices in my head to._

At first he just stared at me in shock, then he seem to remember wait i thought and burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

_Does that mean you can hear me to. _He thought.

_Yeah, oh, and just so you know, you were right before._

_Right about what?_

I gave him my best seductive smile. _I am going to eat you alive...just not in the way you think. _I finished with a wink and smiled victoriously when he gulped and his eye widened.

I let out a giggle. "Don't worry Edward, i'll go easy on you."

"What the hell is she talking bout Ed? Oh i know, its something Kinky right?" Boomed Em.

While i was giggling Edward was looking like if he could he would be blushing. _Hmm, i wish i could see that._

And as soon as those thoughts rush through my head i see color come to Edwards cheeks.

_Wow, nearly as bad as when i blush._

I heard a collective gasp around the room. Everyone was looking at Edward.

"E-Edward, Your B-Blushing. How is that possible?" Esme Asks him.

Before Edward or Myself could answer Jazz and Carl beat me to it.

"It's Bella's Doing." God how do they know just when too speak at the same time.

Everyone's head turns to me and i just smile.

"I can do many things. I mealy thought i what Edward would look like if he was blushing and bamm he's blushing and it's really. I can do it for you guys if you want?"

They all just nod. _Ahhh i knew it would be a yes. I know they miss things about being human and damn am i happy that i can do it all for them...edward i know your listening don't tell anyone just yet i want too okay? _He nods with a smile on his face.

_Thanks._

_No problem Bella._

I smile at him and turn back to the rest but not before i hear a faint whisper in my mind.

_Anything for you Bella._

**A/N: sorry the chapter is sooooo short but its like 7am ive been up all night, but im tired and this is all i can think of for now. next too chapters will be much longer.**

**Reviews Please...Any ideas are welcome **(:

Xx Sheridan.


	5. IMPORTANT!

******A/N:** **Hello fellow readers. i know its been forever since i updated but i was busy with some personal stuff. i hope you can forgive me for not continuing the story,**

**but i have news :) my story is up for adoption.**

**if you would like to adopt the story msg me either on .com or my other Fanfiction user SparklyVikingOriginalVampire (Which i had to use because my Sheridan Malfoy Potter Account stopped working on me) .**

**i really am sorry but after all my stuff going on with school and counseling i lost my muse for the story.**

**so let me know if you would like to adopt and now that i got more time on my hands i can help with anything you'll need.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sheridan Malfoy Potter x**

**P.s. i am just about to post a new story on my other account ( SparklyVikingOriginalVampire ) (Pen Name To be changed to Legolas's Mione0233) Its a LOTR Crossover With Harry Potter. True Happiness. Pairing: Hermione Granger and Legolas Greenleaf :) i think you guy will like it.**

**atm i gotta go do the dishes but i should be posting the summary on here and my new account in a couple of hours plus i will be posting the first two chaptesr on other account by late tonight. x **


	6. NEW STORY!

Pen name: Legolas's Mione0233 (AKA Me(this is my new account cause this one stopped working for some reason) lol)

Pair: Legolas/Hermione

Rating: M

******Summary:Hermione feels like an outcast after the war, but she is not the only one. Follow her, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as they live the wizarding world they know and travel to Middle-Earth. Gandalf knows them? And Hermione will find out more about herself than she has before. Love. War. Death and a True Happiness.**

******Pretty Please Check it out :) x**


End file.
